


What He Fears - An Arkhamverse AU

by Eboniska



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eboniska/pseuds/Eboniska
Summary: Becky Albright exists in the Arkham Universe.With one small change.Funny how one small change can make a world of difference.





	1. Chapter 1

“Yes, yes, I’m coming, I’m coming,” Becky Albright sighed as she swung her legs from where they rested on the couch onto the floor. Her weak leg followed by her strong one.

Murphy, joyfully forgetting her earlier command not to jump, placed his front paws on the couch, tail whipping back and forth so fast Becky wondered if it would break off. Her cane, which rested on the coffee table was knocked to the floor by his tail.

Becky pinched the bridge of her nose and raised her hand in front of the dogs face.

“Cane, Murphy,” she commanded, pointing to where it had fallen.

Immediately, he hastened to follow her command and picked it up in his jaws, and dragged it to where she could comfortably grasp it. Becky patted the top of his head as a reward. Once she had the cane in her hands, she stood up and moved towards the door, Murphy at her heels. Becky fumbled in her pockets for her key and when she grasped the metal she fished it out and opened the door.

Becky was greeted with the evening Gotham breeze and as she stood to enjoy it, Murphy immediately rushed out into the front yard of her small home. She lent against the door frame and watched as Murphy went crazy, an indulgent smile playing across her lips.

Greenvale was one of the nicer suburbs of Gotham, a place where retired couples and families made their homes so she felt comfortable letting Murphy roam. The nice old couple from across the street, Mr and Mrs Lockwood waved from their porch and Becky responded likewise. The Jones wrestled their three children into the car, from their clothes it looked like they were attending a concert. Passers-by on the way from the train station acknowledged those who had ventured outside with a nod, or a verbal greeting.

Becky stepped onto the Veranda and taking the steps down slowly, she sat down on the green grass of the lawn. Murphy immediately stopped investigating the rosebush and trotted over for a pat. Becky snickered at his begging expression and ran one hand through his wiry hair.

It was a great start to her evening. 

Until it wasn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

The van came screeching around the corner of her wide street, careened down the road, narrowly missing the kids who were playing football on the road. Murphy let out a low growl as the vehicle stopped no more than 50 yards from where she was. It was then that Becky noticed that the car had no licence plate.

Something was up, that was for certain.

The front doors of the van opened and two very rough looking men jumped out.

Becky’s eyes narrowed when she noticed that they were wearing gas masks.

 She clutched her cane and attempted to stand up to see what was going on, but failed as her knee gave out underneath her, sending her sprawling on the lawn.

_Now’s the time when you play up on me!,_ she bemoaned to herself as she propped herself up on her elbows, just in time to see the van doors open. A noxious orange gas spilt out from the back of the van, which was less interesting than the other thing that made its way from the back.

It was a person that was certain, tall and thin. They were wearing a ragged costume, all burlap and hay, a pointy hat on their head... no, on closer inspection it was a hood. When they turned to face her direction, Becky could see that they were wearing a mask, a stitched frown crossing the course material.

Becky recognised that mask.

_It was the Scarecrow!_

This was confirmed when he spoke, his voice clearly modulated by the gas mask that protruded from beneath the mask.

“Residents of Greenvale! You have been chosen to take part in my large scale trial of my latest toxin!” The Scarecrow crowed as the gathered residents screamed as they were engulfed by the gas.

Becky felt her eyes widen in horror and she whipped her head back and forth, trying to find a way to escape. The screams where ones of pure and utter terror. The Jones kids where attacking their parents, the little girl sinking her fingernails into her Father’s face, Mr Jones kicking the little boy in the face.

The toxic orange cloud was moving closer, helped by Scarecrow using a smoke machine to spread the stuff faster. He was laughing manically, the pure joy as he witnessed the once peaceful residents tearing at invisible monsters and into each other, sent a shiver down her spine.

_I won’t make it into the house!,_ she despaired.

She made her decision as she saw her two trash cans, emptied earlier that morning and ready to be collected, an idea forming. Grabbing Murphy by the scruff and her cane, she crawled quickly over to them. The screams of those affected by the gas caused panic to bubble from her stomach up into a lump that was rapidly forming in her throat, her chest constricting. She lifted the lid with a trembling hand and once ensured that it was empty she placed Murphy into it. Becky then dragged herself into a ball and attempted to make herself inconspicuous.

The gas was moving closer.

She attempted to knock one of them over to get inside herself, but failed as her knee once again refused to cooperate. Becky closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of air. The sounds of terror that the Scarecrow had inflicted seemed louder and she opened her eyes, just in time to see the man responsible run past her hiding place, the noxious fumes poisoning what once had been fresh air. Murphy was banging against the sides of the can, alternating from growls to whines as he attempted to escape, but Becky knew that she couldn’t let him out.

She stared in horror as she saw Mr Lockwood smash Mrs Lockwood’s head against the concrete driveway, blood gushing from the socket which once had contained his left eye.

Becky then realised that she was surrounded by the gas.

She held her breath, covering her face with the arm of her green sweater, attempting to keep her head clear for as long as possible. Dimly, she thought that perhaps she could recount her memories later. Her chest constricted as the lack of air began to get to her, but she forced her lungs to not take in a breath. Her vision darkened, black spots appearing as she held in her breath.

_I can’t breathe in._

_I can’t breathe in!_

_I CAN’T BREATHE IN!_

The last thing Becky Albright remembered before being embraced by the sweat relief of unconsciousness was the mantra repeating in her head.

 

* * *

 

 

_Ow._

_My head…_

Becky let out a soft moan as she attempted to move her limbs, which felt extraordinarily heavy.

“Miss Albright! Can you open your eyes for me?” a cheerful, high pitched voice questioned.

Becky struggled to open her eyes and upon being shocked by the bright sterile lights closed them again, the light imprinted on the backs of her eyelids.

“Too… bright…” she muttered as she turned her head, opening one eye, surprised when she saw the uncomfortable looking chair next to her.

This was when she realised that she was lying down, blankets covering her form.

“Where… where am I?” she questioned, as she shifted her position, and opening the other eye, squinting at the figure that was looming over here.

“You’re at Gotham State Hospital,” the young blond nurse informed her, “You have mild concussion, but otherwise you’re ok. You’ve gotten off much better than some of the others that were involved in the attack.”

Becky looked up at her, frowning.

“Attack?”

Then the memories hit her.

The van, the orange gas and then…

“It was the Scarecrow!” she shouted sitting up, and then yelped as her sudden movement caused some of her IV’s to be ripped from her skin.

The Nurse, Nurse Rachel, Becky noted by the hospital ID pinned to the nurse’s pocket, quickly fussed to re-insert the needles, Becky hissed at the pricking sensation.

“Really?” the Nurse squeaked, eyes wide.

“Who else would run around in January in a Scarecrow costume?” Becky snickered, only half serious, “If possible could you get the police come, I’d like to make a statement.”

The Nurse stared at her for a second, eyes wide.

“Are you sure that’s a wise idea?” she asked, her voice hushed, “The Scarecrow is one of Gotham’s Rogues… do you really want to put yourself on his radar?”

Becky stared at the woman blankly.

“… and let him continue to perform, his “experiments” on more people? What sort of law student am I if I don’t do something to stop his mad schemes?!”

Rachel nodded slowly.

“Well… it’s your funeral…”

Her face flamed with red.

“I shouldn’t have said that, forgive me Ms Albright, I’ll get an Officer sent up here to take your statement, excuse me.”

With that Nurse Rachel made a hasty exit, pulling the white curtain around Becky’s bed, leaving the young student alone with her thoughts.

Becky lent back against the cushions, closing her hazel eyes.

_Where’s Murphy?!_

Her eyes shot open as she fumbled for the call button, her search interrupted as the curtain was pulled back.

“Miss Albright? My name is Officer James, and this here,” the middle aged man dressed in a police uniform motioned to his younger companion, “Is Officer Smith”.

Becky sat up straighter, wincing as her knee gave a twinge of pain.

“The Nurse said that you wished to give a statement regarding the chemical attack on the suburb of Greenvale?” he questioned as his partner set up as recorder.

“Is it alright if we record this conversation, Miss?” Officer Smith asked as he moved closer.

“Of course, Officer. Good… morning is it?” Becky greeted pausing to see if she was correct. When she saw their nods of confirmation she continued, “My name is Rebecca Albright and I’d like to leave a statement of what I saw.”

The Officers looked at each other and nodded.

“Fire away, Miss,” Officer James prodded.

Becky paused for a second, hearing the words of the Nurse echoing in her head and wondered if it was really a good idea to offer up her testimony. But then she remembered the screams of those affected by the fear gas, what they had done and she steeled her resolve.

“Well, Officers I was relaxing on my couch…”

 

* * *

 

“You’re all set to go home, Ms Albright,” the Doctor exclaimed as he held out his hands to assist Becky up from the armchair.

The Law Student smiled as she took the offered assistance, and once standing thanked him when he handed her cane back.

“Is there anything else I need to do, Doctor?” she questioned as she took a few experimental steps, her knee twinged but didn’t give her any undue distress.

“Just rest for a while, although your concussion was mild from where you hit your head on the trash cans, it never hurts to be careful,” the Doctor responded as he pulled back the white hospital curtain, allowing Becky to emerge from where she had been kept for a couple of days.

“Oh by the way, Rebecca, GCPD has sent someone to the lobby, they wish to speak with you regarding your testimony,” the Doctor explained casually as they walked down the ward hallway.

As they did so, Becky couldn’t help but glance at the beds with their curtains opened. They had placed all the victims of Scarecrow’s attack in the same ward. Her eyes widened when she saw the injuries sustained by some of the victims.

There was a child in one of the beds, bruises covering their face, scratches running up and down their small arms. A woman, someone whom Becky assumed to be the child’s mother was sitting with them, the child’s hand enclosed in hers. The woman had tears pouring down her cheeks.

Despite her initial fear of testifying, seeing the pain caused, both to the victims themselves and the families made her more certain than she was before.

_I’m NOT scared of some man in a stupid costume,_ she told herself, her hand unconsciously tightening onto her cane as she came to the elevator doors.

Becky became aware of the Doctors eyes scrutinizing her as she stepped into the elevator and she pulled herself from her musings, and gave him a nod and a quick smile.

“I’m ok, Doctor,” she vocalised her response to his unasked question.

The pair of them stayed silence as the elevator descended, the ping, that informed them that they had reached their desired level breaking the silence between them.

“Very well, Ms Albright,” he stated, “Keep safe.”

“Thank you Doctor,” Becky responded as she walked out into the Lobby, elevator doors closing behind her.

“Miss Albright!”

Becky turned her head in the direction of the voice, surprised to see Commissioner Gordon, hurrying towards her.

“Commissioner!” she exclaimed, surprised, “I was expecting a representative from the DA’s office!”

The older man let out a bark of laughter.

“I’m sorry to disappoint then, Miss,” he laughed, “Shall we?” he gestured to the revolving door of the hospital.

Becky nodded and followed Commissioner Gordon out of the hospital. Then she remembered something. Two things actually. 

“Oh my goodness! Murphy! Where is he- “

The Commissioner cut her off with a gentle hand on her arm.

“Don’t worry, he’s a GCPD,” he explained as he opened the door of the Police Car for her.

“Thank you,” she smiled as dropped herself into the seat.

"By the way..." she trailed off as the Commissioner got into the drivers seat.

"Yes Miss Albright?"

"Why did you come... not being rude but I'm just a law student..."

He was quiet for a while.

"Miss Albright, you are the only one of the victims willing to testify against the Scarecrow. Your safety is paramount."

"Oh..." she trailed off. 

The drive to GCPD was quiet for the the rest of the trip. When they arrived in front of the large building, Gordon, ever the gentleman helped Becky out of the car and the two of them walked into the front.

When they entered the building, Becky was directed to an office, where Murphy was waiting, tail thumping as soon as he saw his owner. She smiled and stroked his head. Hearing footsteps behind her she spoke.

“Thanks for looking after him.”

The person laughed.

“It was no trouble, Miss Albright.”

Becky whipped her head around.

“Miss Wilson!” she exclaimed, her eyes widening.

The woman smiled at the law student’s enthusiasm. She held out her hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, please, call me Florence.”

Becky stood up, and shook the woman’s hand.

“I really enjoyed your lecture last semester,” Becky exclaimed, trying in vain not to gush in excitement, “And call me Becky,” she added as an afterthought.

“I just wish we were meeting under more pleasant circumstances,” the Lawyer continued a frown marring her lined features.

“Yes… I wish to testify against the Scarecrow,” Becky said, squaring her shoulders to display the confidence that she didn’t quite feel.

Florence smiled but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Thank you very much, Miss Albr- Becky, but are you sure-“

Becky cut her off.

“100%. Someone needs to do it, otherwise he could get away with hurting innocent people. I can’t allow that to rest on my conscience knowing that I could have done something to prevent that. I know he might come after me. But that’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“All rise,” the Bailiff exclaims.

En masse, the courtroom got to their feet. Becky lent her weight on her cane as she rose her knee sending a stab of pain up her spine. She schooled her features in a neutral expression to mask her discomfort.

“Department One of the Superior Court is now in session. Judge Matthew presiding. Please be seated.”

Gratefully she allowed herself to drop onto the bench. As the Jury were sworn in, Becky knew she should be listening but she found her mind and her eyes wandering over the various people present. The reporters, the DA and Defendant lawyer, the Judge and the Bailiff. Eventually her eyes moved over the dock and she saw the face of the man known as Scarecrow for the first time.

Pale skinned with dark almost russet brown hair, sticking out in every conceivable direction. A long nose, prominent cheek bones and hollowed eye sockets. His orange jumpsuit hung off his scrawny and underfed frame but Becky sensed he possessed a wiry strength.

But his most interesting feature was his eyes.

Ice blue, so light coloured that they looked as if he had ice chips for irises.

Cold.

Calculating. 

As if he sensed someone looking at him, Crane turned his head slightly and met her gaze. She felt her breath leave her body when their eyes locked but he lost interest and looked away.

Becky let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding.

“The prosecution may call its first witness.”

She jerked her head up and prepared herself to stand up.

“The people call the witness to the incident,” the DA states.

Becky stood up, and escorted by the Bailiff she made her way to the witness stand. She remained standing, leaning on her good leg and cane.

The Clerk looked at her.

“Please stand. Raise your right hand”

She raised her hand.

“Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?

“I do,” she responded.

“Please state your first and last name.”

“Rebecca Albright.”

“You may be seated.”

She sats down, smoothing her dress over her knees as she collected her thoughts.

The DA stood up.

“Rebecca, what is your occupation?”

“I’m a student at Gotham University.”

“What are you studying?”

“Law, actually.”

“Were you there on the Evening in question?”

“Yes, I was.”

“What were you doing?”

Becky took a deep breath and then relayed her story.

“I was sitting on my couch. My dog encouraged me outside. I stood up and let him out, leaning against the doorway as I observed the world go by. Eventually I decided to sit on the grass. Not too long afterwards a large van came careening into my street. Two large men jumped out of the car. The back doors opened and a large cloud of orange gas billowed out. Following that was the defendant- “

She paused and met Crane’s eyes who were wholly focused on her.

“Who was dressed in a Scarecrow costume. He announced that he chosen our suburb to be the “large scale trial of his latest toxin”. He then proceeded to spray the nearby group of people with the same gas that had come out of the vehicle. When the gas was inhaled by the people present they began to attack things that weren’t there and then each other. I knew I didn’t have enough time to get to my house, so I dragged myself over to my trash cans, placed my dog in one and curled up behind the other.”

“What happened next?”

“I then attempted not to breathe in any of the gas. Eventually, I passed out from lack of oxygen. That’s all,” she finished looking at the DA and then at the Judge.

“I have no further questions,” the DA announced.

“Does the defence wish to ask any questions?”

Crane’s lawyer stood up.

“Yes your honour.”

The Lawyer turned to me.

“Miss Albright,- “

“How can you be sure that it was me, _Becky?_ After all, the perpetrator was wearing a mask…”

Before the Attorney could even ask his question, Scarecrow himself cut him off, his eyes flashing.

Becky felt a small smirk play across her features.

“Well, on appearance alone I couldn’t say it was you. But by opening your mouth you have confirmed to me that you were the one that staged the attack. The perpetrator did amplify his voice and it perfectly matches your own tone.”

“Why you little- “

“If the Defendant can’t control himself I will hold him in contempt of court!” The Judge boomed, “Does the Public Defender have any other questions?”

The Attorney, who was busy glaring at Crane jumped at the Judge’s address.

“No further questions.”

“The witness is excused.”

Throughout the exchange Becky and Crane had locked eyes, neither willing to back down. As she stood up she smirked when Crane was the first to look away. She lent on her cane, and bowing to the judge she left the courtroom, Crane’s glare of hatred burning into the back of her head.

 

* * *

 

 “Miss Albright! What drove you to be a witness in this case!?”

“Miss Albright! What was it like to testify against the Scarecrow?!”

“Miss Albright! What did you think of the Scarecrow’s interruption?!”

“Miss Albright!”

“Miss Albright!”

The questions swirled around Becky as she was lead out of the courtroom, police men keeping the eager journalists from getting too close.

“You don’t have to respond to any of the questions,” the Officer in front of her muttered as he pushed a cameraman out of the way.

Becky felt a familiar twinge in her chest. She was surrounded by people, something she hated. It reminded her of…

 _No!_ she thought to herself, as she shook slightly to clear it, _I don’t need to think about that now!_

She too in a deep breath.

“I’d like to say a statement!” she shouted in a voice that she hoped would cut through the din.

Clearly it worked as the gathered journalists kept their talking down to minimum, as they thrust microphones and pointed cameras in her face.

“I chose to testify against Jonathan Crane, alias “The Scarecrow” because it was the right thing to do. We can’t allow people like him to use fear to terrorize us. That’s all I have to say, Thank you.”

Becky turned, and proceeded to the car, ignoring any of the follow up queries and let out a breath.

_I’m glad it’s over._


	3. Chapter 3

TWO WEEKS LATER

“Becky!”

The Law Student sighed and turned to face the direction in which the voice had come from. Just as she had suspected, it was one of ( _her only_ ) friend at the University.

Phoebe Campbell was someone who chose to stick around the asocial cripple that Becky was often regarded as. In some respects, Becky had no idea _why_ she did. Phoebe was the kind of person who could have made friends with anyone. Yet, the first day she had shown up for class, the bubbly brunette had dropped her books next to hers in the lecture hall and announced that they were going to be best friends.

That was fine with her.

It gave her someone to talk to after all, and for once in her life Becky didn't look or feel like a loner.

“Yes, Phoebe?” she asked, as she mentally prepared herself for the barrage of questions.

“So has the Scarecrow contacted you yet?”

There it was.

Phoebe’s obsession with the rogue’s gallery had never really bothered her before, but now that Becky had “met” one of them, Phoebe couldn’t resist but analyse every single god-forsaken second of their “encounter”. It never mattered to her how many times Becky reiterated that she had only spoken to him once directly and that was when she was  _giving testimony after he had committed a crime that had caused the burning of her suburb and the trauma, injuries and deaths of many innocent people._

Becky let out a long suffering sigh.

“No, he’s still in Arkham. That’s the end of it I hope and I don’t want to see him again,” she snapped, finally losing her temper with her friend.

This had been going on ever since she had gotten back to class and Becky's fatigue had caught up with her.

Phoebe raised her hands in the air.

“Sheesh, Becks I didn’t mean to piss you off! It’s just-“

“So exciting that you know someone who has come into contact with a Gotham rogue, I know,” Becky cut her off with yet another sigh.

She saw Phoebe’s wounded expression, large brown eyes filled with hurt and ran her fingers through her unruly hair.

“Sorry Phoebe… I just haven’t been sleeping that well I didn’t mean to take it out on you,” she apologised, “Forgive me?”

Phoebe’s face cleared instantly, her chipper demeanour returned with full force.

“Of course! I can never hold a grudge against you!” she cheered as she glomped the unsuspecting Becky, which caused her to nearly keel over at the sudden weight.

“Phoebe!”

“Sorry Becky!”

Becky rolled her eyes to the heavens.

“What did I do to deserve this?” she asked dramatically, making Phoebe giggle.

“Do you wanna come over to my place on Friday?” Phoebe  asked changing the topic of conversation, “We can continue our dramatic reading of Twilight…”

Becky scoffed.

“Ohhh I’m not sure perhaps I have one of my _many_ social engagements, let me consult my diary…”

Becky made a show of rummaging through her books and getting out her homework diary. She opened it up and consulted the empty pages. Phoebe was not impressed and immediately turned on her “puppy dog eyes” look.

“Pllleeeaassseee Becckkyyy?” she whined.

Becky snapped the diary shut, causing Phoebe to jump.

“Of course silly, do you really think I had anything else planned?”

Phoebe didn’t answer the question but her eyes were wide.

“Oh My Goodness Scarebear is rubbing off onto you!”

“Scarebear? Who is-oh.”

She cut off her words when she remembered Phoebe's stupid names for the various villains that terrorized Gotham. 

Becky sighed for what felt to her like the millionth time. 

"You shouldn't call them stupid nicknames, Phoebe," she lectured, "If you are _unfortunate,_ " she let that word hang in the air for a moment and then continued, "To come into contact with any of them, you will surely be killed."

Phoebe laughed.

"I'm not that  _stupid_ Becky! What do you think I am!"

Becky shook her head. 

"It's not about that Phoebe. If you do something enough times it will become a habit and thus instinctive," she lectured.

Phoebe stopped walking and frowned slightly.

"When did you learn this?"

"I... have been reading up on my psychology..." Becky admitted. 

"You  _are_ becoming him!" Phoebe exclaimed but her tone was light and they continued to argue back and forth as they made their way out of the University. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Honey… I’m home!” Becky called as she unlocked her front door, snickering to herself at the irony.

The only “honey” in her life was her dog.

She pushed open the door with her cane and stepped into the small hallway of her home. She lent her cane against the wall and shrugged out of her coat, hanging it up on its usual hook. As Becky reached out for her cane again she noticed a shadow in her peripheral vision, that slid from her sight.

She shook her head to clear it and made her way down the hallway. When it ended and the area opened up into her kitchen and living area she lay her eyes on Murphy.

It was the norm that Murphy would run up to her, expecting a pat and perhaps a belly rub.

But that was not what he did. He turned his head and acknowledged her presence but continued to stare at the direction where the shadow that Becky thought she saw went.

The hair on the back of her neck slowly rose as the moment stretched out.

Becky could feel a lump forming in her throat, but she pushed it away.

_You’re being silly!_

Cautiously, Becky continued into the room and glanced back at Murphy.

The dog began to growl, his lips pulled back over his teeth in a snarl.

Becky turned to face the direction of Murphy’s attention.

_Mistake._

Becky gasps as something cold and rough presses into her neck, sending her falling backwards into the brutish form of someone. She thrashed back and forth, in a pathetic and last ditch attempt to escape. Briefly she cursed herself for her carelessness at leaving her back vulnerable to the open door to her study room that was separated from the hallway by a wall. 

“Now girly, stop struggling or ya not gonna like how it turns out for ya,” the someone behind her hissed his breath stinking of cigarette smoke and bad breath.

Becky froze at the words the fight temporarily leaving her body as she listened to his words.

“You’re gonna go to the police station tomorrow and make a statement that you lied when you testified against the Scarecrow. You’re gonna say that Batman put you it, aren’t ya darlin’,” he demanded his hands wandering over Becky’s scrawny frame.

Becky began to struggle again.

“No! I won’t do it!”

Up until this moment Murphy had merely growled at the intruder but hearing his mistress cry out in distress, he leapt the man who wrapped the chain around Becky’s neck.

Time seemed to slow down as an explosion sounded in her ears.

A scream was torn from her throat as Murphy’s chest exploded, blood spattering. Becky dropped to her knees, ignoring the pull of the chain she wrapped her arms around his prone body, seemingly unaware of her beloved pets’ lifeblood coating her knees. The man who had held the chain around her neck moved away and stood beside his companion who had appeared and was holding a smoking gun. 

“Oh My God! Oh My God!”

Becky clutched her face, not believing what she was seeing. Murphy let out a small yap, shuddered and then went still. 

The man who had shot Murphy stepped out from where he had been hiding and reached out one pale hand to her.

“What’s happened to the dog’s gonna happen to you, sister. Now we’re going to ask you one more time…”

He lent forward and Becky raised her head to meet his gaze, eyes full of haterd. As she did so the chain was once again tightened around her neck and Becky began to choke as the pressure cut off her airways.

“Make a statement saying you lied when you testified against the scarecrow. Batman put you up to it,” he hissed, voice tinged with impatience.

The man holding the chain loosened it so she could respond. She glared at both of them and kicked her legs in an attempt to place distance between the thugs and herself.

“GO TO HELL!” she screamed and then choked as her chain was tightened.

“Ugkk!”

Becky continued to struggle her fingers gripped around the chain, in an attempt to give her air but the pressure built, her air continued to constrict and soon she embraced the darkness of unconsciousness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we meet Phoebe! She will come into play as a force of her own both now and later in the narrative. 
> 
> That "Scarebear" nickname will come back to haunt her. 
> 
> *le forshadowing*
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> ~Eboniska

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogue will be from the Scarecrow Comic, "Mistress of Fear", New Years Evil (Villains) #1 February 1998


End file.
